Cute
by The Lady in Blood
Summary: Hazel is dead and Nico thinks he is responsible, when Percy Jackson shows up every thing feels better. Told in first person from Nico's POV, Pernico fluff!


p style="text-align: center;"strongemCute/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" I am such a idiot. Nico di Angelo the Ghost King, I don't deserve that title. I don't deserve anything, my friends, these camps to call home, and I especially don't deserve to even know Percy Jackson, let alone be in love with him. Well maybe I do deserve that, It feels like I am in the Fields of Punishment every time I see Percy and Annabeth together. Seeing the person you love be in love with someone else, especially if their in love with the opposite gender than you, feels worse than physical pain. And now my sister is dead, the only person that loved me is gone, forever this time./p  
p style="text-align: left;" It was my fault, if I would have just taken the giants hit I would be dead and Hazel would be alive. She had everything to live for, she would have married Frank, and raised her kids at Camp Jupiter. She had so much to live for, it hurt just thinking about what she'd be missing, every one loved Hazel. And no one liked the Ghost King. But Frank, my heart breaks for Frank, he loved Hazel more than anyone, he almost didn't go to the funeral because of how depressed he was. When she died, he didn't even cry he just stood over her body, cradling her, and stared into her dead eyes with a blank face ad didn't say anything. Frank then, all by himself, killed the damn giant. I had to drag him to the funeral, all of the seven demigods were there, well except Hazel. About half way through I started silently crying, uncontrollable tears so I left, it's not like anyone wanted me there. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" I ran away as fast as I could strait to the dock near the shore line. This spot, on the dock as far as I can get into the ocean with my legs hanging off the side almost touching the soft waves with my feet, is one of my favorite spots at camp. It smells like him, that's the one thing I love about him. I mean who doesn't love the ocean and his green eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "What are you doing, sulking all by yourself?" said a very soothing, very loving voice that always made my heart skip a beat. And with that voice came a face so beautiful and eyes so green they made me melt every time I saw them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to stop crying, not that that did any good, my eyes were still red. "I came out here by myself for a reason Percy." I said trying to sound annoyed by his presence, of course i wasn't. At a time like this I always want Percy holding me, but he never comes to my need. He plopped down beside me and looked down at the water. I looked over at Percy and saw that he probably looked as bad as I did. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Well I'm sorry then, I'll leave. I have to say I think we need each other right now...for comfort of course." Percy replied with a shaky voice as he said that last part./p  
p style="text-align: left;" He then slowly started to get up, like he was waiting for me to tell him to stay. And of course I did. "No, Percy stay. I think you're right, you need me right now." I said without looking at Percy./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "I think it's the other way around Ghost King." Percy eagerly sat back down and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I let out a shaky breath that clouded in the cold night air. I continued to stair at the green, dark sea as my heart started to beat faster./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "What is that supposed to mean?" I replied, trying to sound offended. I shimmied away from him but he only pulled me closer, he made it clear that there was no way out of this. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Sheem was/em your sister. I just... want to be here for you... as a friend." Percy sounded like he was having a hard time saying this, like he knew that wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but he didn't really emknow/em what he wanted to say. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Yeah, okay... as a friend." I said after a little bit of awkward silence. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" It was quiet after that, I was staring into the water letting my mind travel, slipping into a dark abyss. The last thing I saw was Percy, out of the corner of my eye, looking up at the stars, grinning with his arm still tight around me. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" em"I want you to have this, just in case anything happens to me during our "trip."" Hazel handed me a silver ring. I turned it over in my hands and read the letters engraved on it "Child Of The Big Three" followed by the symbol of Pluto. I had given her the ring a while ago, to welcome her as a demigod in the new age. I also had one very similar, Percy had one with Poseidon's symbol and Jason and Thalia had one with Jupiter and Zeus's symbol, but they all said the same thing. Child Of The Big Three. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em "You don't want Frank to have it?" I asked her, I had no idea why Hazel would give me this ring instead of Frank./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em "No, I trust that you will make the wise choice to who it goes to. Either keep it to give to another child of Pluto or give it to Frank, your choice." She said looking at me now. I looked up at her and stared into those golden eyes, and I looked back down./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em "Okay, thanks, I guess." I said as I slid the precious ring into my pocket./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em "You're welcome big brother, see you on the other side!" Hazel said as she jumped up and climbed down the latter off the roof of the Pluto cabin. I stayed up there for the longest time thinking about what Hazel knew, she wouldn't just give up her ring because she has a possible chance of dying, they all did. Which means Hazel knows something bad about the future, that's not a good sign./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em"Nico, are you alright?" I heard Percy ask as the memory faded into nothing. I looked over at him and I caught my breath, we were inches apart, face to face. I then wondered how long he'd been staring at me, and why? I then also realized that i had started to silently sob, uncontrollably again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Yeah, I just..." I tried to say between sobs but I couldn't think of what to say, I just could't think at all. What started out silent now wasn't, I started to sob loudly as Percy grabbed me tight and wrapped his arms around me. All I could smell was the sea and all I could taste were my own tears, i could hardly breath. I just sunk in to Percy Jackson and right then I knew that secretly this is what I have been craving ever since Hazel leaped in front of me and took the hit, all I needed was my Sea Prince./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "I am an idiot! I should have taken that that hit... I should have died! I should be dead!" I started to yell as Percy started to stroke my back. He was mumbling sweet nothings into my ear and trying to calm me down./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Sshhh." He said soothingly. "Don't say that, don't you ever say that! You're smart and funny and- and cute!" Percy whispered into my ear like it hurt him that I or anyone would ever say that about me. Something went through my head like a repeating alarm saying "Percy Jackson just said you were cute!" What was going on, Percy Jackson thinks I'm cute?! If I wasn't crying I would have blushed."Nico, I..." He paused like he just realized something that was to big for him to say out loud. Percy then let go of me and backed away slightly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" I looked up at him and wiped the tears from my eyes. He had a terrified look on his face. "Percy?" I said, confused. As he stared into my eyes his expression softened and turned into a loving smile, I continued to be confused at what was going on. "You think I'm cute?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" And just like that, out of no where, the most amazing thing happened. My Sea Prince closed his eyes leaned in and threw himself on me. I was startled at first but then I immediately dissolved into the kiss. It felt like it lasted forever, it could have lasted for years, very light, electric and loving at first then it got wild. Percy's tongue slipped in my mouth first then mine in his and soon we were both fighting for dominance. Every time our tongues brushed against each other my skin crawled, it felt so natural to be with Percy Jackson like this. Soon enough Percy had me sprawled out on my back, on the dock, underneath him. He was still holding me very tightly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Percy drew back from my lips, both of us breathing heavily. He looked down at me and said, " Nico di Angelo... I- I think I love you." We stared at each other for several seconds and then I started to laugh, I'm not sure why but I was just so happy, I then started to cry again. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" When I was done I looked up at Percy and saw that he was crying and... smiling, I mean truly smiling! With tears streaming down both of our faces I looked into his sea green eyes and said, "I emknow/em I love you, my Sea Prince." I then grabbed his shirt front and passionately kissed Percy with all that I had. This was know the reason to keep going,em he/em was now my reason to be happy. When I first met Percy, as a kid, I emknew/em that something very important was about to happen, I could feel it. And right now at this moment, while I'm wrapped in Percy's arms finally kissing him, i can feel that the most important part of our story is about to happen, very soon./p 


End file.
